OneShots You Can Expand On
by KuramaNaruto
Summary: I will be putting up prompts for different shows/books that I have heard and read about. The Prompts will range from anime, Disney, books, and more. It will not be in any order just put in as my inspiration/ideas show up. The prompts will be uploaded randomly so don't expect anything. Also in each chapter their is going to be a little short story.
1. Naruto Prompt 1

**These are just some prompts I though up. If someone has already thought of these prompts then oh well. This is just for fun and to see what stories people can come up with.**

 **Also just to make it clear if you have an idea for a prompt PM me and I will put in your prompt.**

Anime: Naruto

Specifics required(one or the other, or more than one):

Naruto is the only one turned into an animal.

Every one but naruto is turned into an animal and he has to take care of them.(And by this I mean the Rookie 12, their senseis _(Did I spell this right?)_ Jiraiya, Tsunade, and some one else(be creative))

The Akatsuki are turned into animals then adopted by the jinchuriki(Make up your own reason but dont be cliche.)

Only one person is turned into an animal and is found by Naruto.

Someone is turned into an animal and found by ~insert name here~.

(Optional choice of numbers) Naruto finds _Blank_ and _Blank_ as animals, but he doesnt know they are animals. He takes them in.

What is Optional:

Slash/pairings.

Rating.

If the animal(s) can talk to Naruto or any other person.

What kind of animals(But make it believable.) they are turned into.

If you have Crossovers.

Narutos personality{smart, Gray, etc...).

Short summary of one of the possibilities.(Doesn't have to be this of course):

On a mission Naruto fights a enemy ninja and defeats him. The ninja wanting revenge inacts a ancient jutsu to turn Naruto's mind into an animals. The ninja messes up and causes Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to turn into animals. The ninja is killed by the Leaf shinobi, and kunoachi _(again did I spell this right?)_ causing the jutsu's secrets to fade out. Naruto going out to eat walks into the ally way were Kaka, Sasu, and Shika are uncouncious. Taking pity on them Naruto takes them into his apartment and takes care of them. The animals are then given insight into Naruto's mind, and life. After turning back they cement themselves to Naruto in some way.

 _THE END._

 **Yo! If you want you can use my summary, because while I can't wright stories and continue them, I love to read stories and this is one of my ideal stories. Also if you use my prompt please PM me so I can read it. Although be warned if you have something that needs to be corrected I will say so. Also please note that I might make oneshots that people can adopt.**

 **Im not promising any thing though.**

 **Also here is the short story so I don't get yelled at by the web peoples... Again...(Mumbles under breath) The short story will be related to the prompt.**

Naruto huffed, makeing his breath come out in fog. The crisp morning air did little to cool him down as he jogged around the village. Birds just starting to wake up twittered to one another in glee. The leaves swayed in the wind and cats lazed in the awakening sun. Naruto continued running, not stopping to appreciate the morning in his hurry.

He was unaware of being watched. The beings who was watching him were a young man with gentle matt green eyes and firey red hair, and a woman that had steel blue eyes and blond man was wearing a loose green kimono and black obi, white sandals adorned his feet. His suprisnigly long hair was held out of his face by chopsticks, but still let his starnds loose.

The woman had her blande hair cut short, only brushing her shoulders in a spiky mess. She was wearing a white kimono tied closely to her body held by a blue obi and over that a ice blue haori. Wooden sandels were on her feet as well as ice blue socks. She wore no makeup, and had nothing that would lead her to being female other than her body.

"We are doing it now?" The male asked. His eyes never leaving Naruto.

"Yes, you know this." The female responded. Her eyes leaving Naruto to look at the man accusingly. Her lips turned downward slightly.

"Yeah," The man sighed. Looking away from Naruto he offered the woman his hand. Taking it the woman statrted to perform a jutsu along with the man, their hands still combined. As the finished the jutsu the both turned towards Naruto and flung their hands out. An invisible being slamed into Naruto making him tip forward.

As Naruto landed a rock appeared just where his foot was, making it seem like he tripped on a rock. Shaking his head he stood up after checking his hands. They were already healing from where they were scrtched. He continued to jog after sending the rock he 'tripped' on a dirty glance.

The beings nodded to each other and disapeared. Naruto just continued on his ears swiveling around and tail swishing behind him.

 **I REALLY don't care about grammer and all that I'm just doing this cause I have to so yeah. Also if you want to use my two beings just PM me, and cookies to those that can tell me who they are based off of.**

 **Okay well thanks please R &R.**


	2. Avengers Prompt 1

**Prompt number 2! Hello my little ducklings I have just been bombarded by diffrent ideas that I would like to read from the wonderful peoples out there so I have decided that I shall put this up! Also If you have any ideas for prompts but don't want to put it out send it to me and I will give you the ownership, you could say, and put it up for you.**

 **If you do this though please remeber that I,myself, might not like it and so will not read it, but oh well thats life. :)**

 **Thanks lovely writers! (LOVES YOUS!)**

 **Avengers Prompt # 1**

Prompt: Captain America is facing of against a villian(it doesnt matter who but with magic) with the team when he is suddenly sperated. With the others in their own battles against minions and such Cap. is left facing against the the main villian. As the battle goes on Steve is suddenly hit with a energy (ray, dart, gun, scepter, beam, doesn't matter) blast, and turned back to before the serum. He is essentially a little guy again. The team is faced with Captain America before the serum and all of his health issues.

 **Avengers Prompt # 1**

 **Short story That is needed but I really don't want to do but also don't want to get yelled at.** **(Long title)**

Brown eyes regarded the short man in front of him. A blue light seemed to emit from his chest onto the man with blond hair. The man with brown eyes suddenly burst out laughing. The blonde haired man twitched in irritation as he looked up at the laughing gut. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared, "I really don't see how this is funny Stark." the man said.

"Oh it's funny," The man, Stark said containing his laughter. " And you still have the deep voice-" Tony Stark broke off into guffaws, clutching his chest as he looked at the blonde named Steve Rogers. The people behind them were also trying to stop laighing as they looked at the now short, and skinny man.

"How did you even get to be so small again!" A man boomed, he was wearing a red cape and had long blode hair. A hammer rested at his side. Steve sighed, and uncrossed his arms.

"It's complicated." He said before rippling into a flash back.

 **Okay so that is done, and I really don't care what you do to this as long as one: it stays mostly to the prompt with the needed changes to make the story yours. Im pretty lax, in my mind, on things so ya. Also before I forget if you story is going to be in a diffrent language that is not English please tell me because while I might be taking Spanish I still have no idea on how to understand it. So ya, thanks for reading and please R &R!**

**BYE!**


End file.
